This invention involves a cover for a container which will allow flowable material to exit while preventing intrusion of insects. In particular, this inventions involves a cover for a sugared drink can allowing it to be consumed but preventing insects, in particular bees, from entering.
Outdoor gatherings at which food and beverages are served are a universally enjoyed pastime, but insects can be a distracting problem. In addition to the venerable ants at picnics, a more troublesome modern problem is bees and other insects which are strongly attracted to open cans or bottles of soda or beer. For purposes of this application, it is assumed that the primary attractant in these beverages is sugar, but it may be the fruit or malt flavoring that add to the attraction. In any case, it is now uncommon to be able to set down a can of carbonated beverage and not have bees congregate on the top and typically enter into the opening. If a person is not careful, it is easy to pick up the drink and attempt to consume it with the insect inside, leading to disastrous results. Other insects such as gnats, flies and other insects are also attracted to the soda and commonly enter into the opening. In some cases, the insect is overcome but it is equally distressing to find a dead insect in the last drink from the can or bottle.
Prior art devices including a variety of drinking container covers do not satisfy the above needs nor attain the objects listed hereinbelow.